mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Malware (BWU)
History: He is the Predacons' hacker, alongside all of Operation:Codebind, or Codebind himself. He is noted as one of the bestest hackers in Megatron's bag. Besides hacking, he also prefers actual combat and isn't just some sweaty geeky nerd in their room. He has been working on something, that of course is doctoring old footage and editing Jazzimus to make him look like the true villain and not like some sort of a courageous knight with a squire. He attacking SJWstorm,of course had been added to this. He was watching in the background after Starscream and Vanquish had 'failed Megatron for the last time'. Malware had felt sad for Painbow, and witnessed him getting fixed up by one of the generic Predacon medics. He would get brutally attacked by Blackarachnia after releasing footage of an Evil Jazzimus Prime, and calling him Skystalker. Malware has had some knowledge of Soundwave trying to use the knight for their purposes, but he had laughed in Soundwave's nonexistent face. He had agreed with Sky-Byte and thought the Predacons weren't merely a bunch of animalistic hooligans or radicals, he knew that they could be civilized too. Seamstreak and Skid-Z would meet Jazzimus' wrath, and almost die to his blade. They tried to report to Starscream of this Sky Blue-And-White knightly brute that had massacred all of their 'troops' and mercilessly slaughtered the nameless and when they tried to confront this beast, he wasn't civilized at all but instead left them for dead. Starscream laughed, saying that he could defeat Jazz with just one hand behind his back. After the seeker said that, Ruby Rube just came and gave him the smackdown, showed him what's what and also showed the Seeker to not mess with her friend(s). Starscream was so injured, he couldn't speak and relied on Pictionary and Vehicons doing Scrabble to get his demands. Soundwave laughed at the Seeker, and just sent nameless medics to heal him as he pitied his friend but also couldn't resist laughing at his failure and him grandstanding. Jazzimus was angry, and said that President Flounder shouldn't be giving tributes to pirates and primal warlords that would later terrorize Cybertron and then ally with future enemies. Altmode(s): (Newer) Chevrolet Corvette. Weaponry: A single hatchet and a wrist-mounted cannon. Colorscheme: Gray, white and tan. Optics: Blue. Gender: Male. Specialties: Hacking, somewhat swordfighting. Allegiance: Predacons, Evil and Bad. Personality and traits: Basically every single character that's like: "I hate the Government because they've wronged me and basically everyone else, but mostly me and they think they can get away with scamming and deceiving." He basically isn't like most other Predacons (and Vanquish, Vanquish sees himself as evil but also the entire society and system.) and sees himself as this hero that never takes anything out of context or exaggerates everything and goes to extremes to see the villain acknowledge what exactly he/she did was wrong and maybe turn leaf or die as this pseudo-ultimatium. He basically sounds like another Anarchist or Communist to anyone sane in real life. Category:Uprising's Predacons Category:Transformers:Beast Wars Uprising Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Males Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Bad Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021